


Not natural

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Castiel In Heaven, Castiel chooses death, Castiel kills himself, F/M, Soulmates share heaven, heaven in supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: Castiel knew better than to answer that question. Meg had an uncanny abilility to ask seemingly simple questions but imply something underlying that made Cas unconformable.What happens in heaven....





	Not natural

It is no secret that Castiel wants to die. Dean and Sam have been over this, but dude has always been suicidal and he constantly blames himself for things that are beyond his control. 

It wasn't his fault that the Angels sent him to do their bidding, after all, poor guy was raised not to ask questions. So much for free will! 

It wasn't his fault when Naomi made weird angelic experiments with his noodles and made him almost kill Dean for the angel angel tablet. He did break free from that one, phew.

So when the time came and Castiel was hell bent on dying, this one time, Sam and Dean let him go.

Sam said, "Cas, you don't have to do this. We are your friends, talk to us." 

Dean shook his head and gave a death glare to Cas, "If my looks could kill, you'd be dead by now! Why do you keep choosing that bright lighted brainwashing place over us?"

Castiel truly looked sorry, " I cannot be trusted anymore. I care about you too Sam. And Dean, you know that we are bonded. Yet, one way or another, I've let you down too many times. The Leviathan, the angel tablet, Crowley.... It's time for me to go."

Dean walks away, " I can't watch this." But he comes back immediately and starts confronting Cas, " You can't just do this Cas. You're an angel. Isn't it a crime to committee suicide or something?"

Cas looked nervous but he didn't give away his actual plan. Instead, he walked over to Sam to say goodbye. Convincing Dean would be harder, so that can come later.

Sam sighed and gave Cas a tight hug one last time.

Cas made sure that Sam didn't carry the burden of losing Cas around his shoulders. So he touched Sam's forehead and made him forget how Cas chose death. 

Dean cane at Cas, "What did you just do to him? "

Castiel did the same to Dean and made them think that Castiel was only going to heaven to maintain it's peace. None of them remembered his decision to kill himself. 

* * *

Wandering around his own heaven, Castiel contemplated the possibility to be resurrected by God. However, all the times when he was saved, somebody else killed him. He was hoping that killing himself would really convince god to leave him alone for good.

He wasn't in the garden of Eden. At least, not the version he has seen before. This place looked like a farm or barn of some sort.

What he saw next, was not natural at all.

There was another person, sharing his heaven. It was a woman, who was definitely not any fallen or dead angel he has see before.

"Could a human be here with me? Not even by mistake can a human enter an Angel's heaven. Then who is this?" Castiel thought out loud.

" Clearance, did you miss me?" Came the voice of Castiel's favorite demon Meg Masters, or rather, the host in her body.

Cas was shocked, "How can you be here?"

Meg shrugged, "You tell me. When do two people share heaven?" 

Castiel knew better than to answer that question. Meg had an uncanny abilility to ask seemingly simple questions but imply something underlying that made Cas unconformable.

Meg smirked, "Well, I already knew the answer so.. how do  _we_ share a heaven huh?"

Castiel looked seriously at her face, " Did you pray really hard?"

Meg laughed, "Who? Silly old me? Maybe. But my  _" praying"_ alone can't work if you didn't want me here." She air quoted which Case didn't understand.

Instead he honestly answered, "Why wouldn't I want you here?"

Meg's expression softened, "You're really sweet to me Clearance. Will this last?"

Castiel smiled, "That depends. Did you enter heaven with dark magic?"

Meg shook her head, " No spells. I died when Crowley killed me and then here I was, waiting for you. A demon like me to end up here? I'm guessing hell is full."

Castiel took Meg's hand and led her inside to the cottage they could see. Meg looked down at their joined hands and tried her best not to cry.

Cas sat them down and said, "When you were a human, you might have made mistakes. When you were a demon, you served Lucifer and the likes. But then you were tortured by Crowley, you saved the Winchesters, you helped protect the tablets and kill leviathans. Believe it or not, our father is just, in his own way."

Meg looked at him, "Are you saying that God let me come to heaven?"

Castiel nodded, " Maybe now you can stop trying to hide your emotions. You are human again. Free, safe and..."

Meg raised one eyebrow.

" And with me." He finished, waiting for Meg to say something.

Meg hesitated, "What do you want me to say? That I'm happy to see you? Well I am! But safe? Free? I don't know if I'll ever feel those things again."

Cas sighed, "I will help you feel safe again. What else do we even have to do here? This is heaven. Nobody would bother us here."

He was wrong though. God did resurrect him again, yet when he left, Meg had a smile on her face. Despite everything, she knew that she only had to wait for Cas to join her again, because soulmates share a heaven together.

 

 


End file.
